<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Handprint On My Heart by Brunelleschy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468057">The Handprint On My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brunelleschy/pseuds/Brunelleschy'>Brunelleschy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brunelleschy/pseuds/Brunelleschy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>讲述的是一个姐妹从相互误解猜忌到相互信任、相互羁绊，最后携手打破命运枷锁的故事。原时代设定，偏女王莎视角，he，请放心阅读！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna &amp; Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Handprint On My Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>多年以后，当艾莎在退位书上一笔一划地签上自己的名字时，她准会想起加冕日前一天自己站在阿伦戴尔城堡面向港口的那扇窗前等待她的妹妹安娜归来的那个早晨。那时的阿伦戴尔还是个商业繁荣的国度，从城堡开始一直向峡湾延伸的城墙张着双臂迎接着来自各国的络绎不绝的商船，码头上传来卸货工此起彼伏的吆喝声，街头巷尾遍布着贩卖各式商品的小店铺，色彩斑斓的高耸屋顶彰显着王畿居民的安居乐业，不远处的皇家军队大营里阿伦戴尔的旗帜迎风飘扬。“这来之不易的繁荣啊！”站在窗边的艾莎居高临下地巡视着这一切，她本该露出欣慰的微笑，但她没有。</p><p>她依稀记得十三年前兵临城下的那种绝望……也是这样一个晴朗的日子，只不过比起当下的明媚，那日的阳光炙烤得整个阿伦戴尔刀刮一般的疼。窗外传来的是越来越近的呐喊声、兵器声、惨叫声，不过艾莎并听不到这些，作为王储，她被早已决定亲自出战的父母安排呆在整个城堡最安全的地方——那个深埋在城堡地下的密室。陪同她的，只有她五岁的妹妹安娜和负责照顾她们生活的女仆格尔达。</p><p>“殿下！国王和王后……”密室的门被突然打开，马提斯将军满是血迹的身躯赫然出现，艾莎知道这意味着什么，按照原先的计划，当城堡不再安全时，马提斯将军将护送她们出城，她下意识地攥紧了躲在她身后的安娜的小手。</p><p>“不，我们上去！”略读过几本史书的艾莎深知自己的出逃对阿伦戴尔来说意味着什么，抢掠？屠杀？甚至……毁灭？想到这里，她稚嫩的脸庞上写满了不可违逆的坚毅，“阿伦戴尔需要我！”</p><p>如果说有什么情绪能比山河破碎的绝望来得更加猛烈的话，那一定是在她最心爱的妹妹被敌国当作筹码被带走后深深的愧疚与悔意。起初的几年总是最难熬的，多少个深夜，艾莎满身虚汗地从充斥着安娜哭闹声的噩梦中惊醒，绝望地目睹自己颤抖的双手上爬满冰纹。好在繁忙的政务逐渐冲淡了这一切，在佩比公爵的辅佐下，艾莎将王国治理得井井有条，不出几年就恢复到了战前的状态。可笑的是，她花了整整十三年的时间去学习如何做一个合格的君主，竟然在这一刻担心起自己当不了一个称职的长姐。毕竟城市被毁坏了可以重建，航线被切断了可以恢复，国库被掏空了还可以再填满，可记忆中安娜的样子却开始变得陌生而遥远，被南艾尔斯偷走的那些时光，终究是一去不复返了……</p><p>艾莎习惯性地往旁边靠了靠，直到手背触碰到门垛上的那一刻，她才猛然注意到上面的凹痕。回忆就像是一湾被岁月这层薄薄的堤坝所堵住的水，只要轻轻一碰，就会一股脑地倾泻而出。她记得这里，以前每年的圣诞母亲都会在这里记录下她们的身高，左边刻她的，右边刻安娜的。时光的流逝使得原先清晰可见的刻痕淡化了不少，左边八道，右边五道，歪歪扭扭的，因为母亲总是记不起来给她的小匕首开刃。尽管如此，艾莎还是通过它们想起了不少陈年往事。右边最靠近下面的一道比左边最矮的那条刻痕要低出不少，那是才六个月大的安娜被格尔达小心地抱着费了好大的劲才刻下的。当时的安娜因为脖子还没长硬，当着所有人的面突然低下了脑袋，可把众人给吓坏了，倒是她本人，还不等被抱起就咯咯咯咯地笑开了。同样是这一侧，从下往上数第三道刻痕也是费了不少心思才刻上的。当时的安娜还在因为年满六周岁的艾莎被安排学习功课而不能陪她玩耍而闹小脾气，谁也哄不好。她嘟着小嘴吵着闹着要和姐姐一起读书的样子别提有多可爱了。最后还是艾莎给出了这个冬天陪她堆二十个雪人的承诺才让这个难对付的小气包破涕为笑。安娜成长的记录戛然而止在第五个圣诞节，像是在舔舐早已愈合的伤疤一般，艾莎轻轻摩挲着这最后一道刻痕。当时的小安娜还不及门把手高呢，艾莎失落地想着，转眼间也已经十八岁了，或许她已经比自己还高了，或许她还像以前那样娇小可爱，或许……</p><p>艾莎没有继续想下去，她的视线继续回到海面上，她那湛蓝的眼眸里反射出同样湛蓝的天空和海面，远处舰队上迎风飘扬着的深蓝色的国旗昭示着南艾尔斯使者的到来。艾莎忍不住地皱了皱眉，就像晴朗的天空突然变得乌云密布，她的心也被骤然被这抹深蓝蒙上了一层阴霾。十三年的分别，安娜还是以前那个安娜吗？她对阿伦戴尔的记忆还剩多少？她还会像自己之前说的那样，永远效忠她的女王陛下吗？她会不会已经被培养成了一个令人生厌的南艾尔斯人？</p><p>“陛下～”</p><p>艾莎的思绪被身后传来的低沉女声所打断，略带不满地皱了皱眉，头也不回地问道：“什么事？”</p><p>“加冕礼要用的手套已经做好了，虽然已经很久没有发作了，但还是要做到万无一失才好……”来人正是阿伦戴尔的现任大祭司。一直垂到脚踝的白色祭司服衬托出她高挑纤细的身姿，细长的眼睛里一对黝黑的眸子蕴含着难以诉说的神秘感，一头黑发服帖地盘在脑后，头顶的祭司帽彰显着她的特殊地位。虽然年纪尚轻，但她在祭祀占卜、天文历法、金石之术乃至政治嗅觉上都丝毫不输于她的任何一个前辈，也正是因此，受到了同样年轻的女王的青睐。她不仅是阿伦戴尔与冰雪女神之间联系的纽带，更是尊贵的艾莎女王最信任的近臣，就算是佩比公爵这样的元老级人物也得敬她三分。</p><p>“嗯……”艾莎只是点了点头，目光依旧停留在那愈发靠近的舰队上。</p><p>“陛下是在担心安娜公主……”还不等她说完，艾莎便触了电般地投来冰刀般凌厉的目光。“临近加冕礼了，陛下还是应该多休息……”自觉说错了话的大祭司回避着低下头，语气越发恭敬起来。</p><p>艾莎转身走向那个装着手套的托盘，那是一双比她以前任何一副手套都要精致的艺术品，墨绿色的底子上镶嵌着各式的宝石，番红花的图案在不同角度光线的映衬下若隐若现的，奢华，却不庸俗。艾莎的指尖轻轻划过手套表面光滑细腻的布料，划过微微有些凉意的宝石，最后缓缓地提起其中一只娴熟地戴上。每一寸布料都严丝合缝地紧贴在她的手上，更加凸显出她手指的修长。在布料贴合皮肤的一瞬间，一股暖意袭卷了整个手掌，艾莎满意地对着大祭司点点头，有了这种精巧的设计，就算她在加冕礼上一时控制不住自己，手套的温度也可以轻松融化那些失控的冰霜。</p><p>“陛下！”房间的门再次被推开，这次进来的是总管凯，他毕恭毕敬地向着艾莎行了个礼，这才接着说道，“南艾尔斯的船已经靠岸了，陛下是现在就见吗？”</p><p>“嗯……”艾莎漫不经心地提起另一只手套，迅速而干练地戴好，挑着眉向门口走去，“去大厅吧……”虽然表面看起来云淡风轻，艾莎的心脏却还是忍不住突突地跳，这个和她分开多年的妹妹这次带来的，到底是惊喜还是惊吓呢？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>